


Everthing

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, No Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-07-27
Updated: 2003-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-27 05:09:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12074139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: I was mad at Justin so I got out mt anger with this. It's almost a letter, but not really.





	Everthing

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

You know that no matter what Fiddle freak can ever be for you, no matter what he can say that Brian can't, no matter how many songs or picnics or flowers he has for you, he can never be what Brian has always been.

He can never be the one who was so careful and gentle and loving that first time, he can never be the one who held you after your father almost kicked his ribbs in, or the one that forgave you when you asked him to.

He can never be the one who told you there was no turning back, he can never be the one who laced his fingers with yours in what seems like some long ago dream, he can never be the one who used to sling his arm around you protectivly for no good reason, he can never be the one who's jealous disbelief became heartbreak the night you were crowned King of Babylon, or the one who was licking your tonsils during Mikey's home movies.

He can never be the one who said he'll always be there, he can never be the one who danced with you in the spotlight and kissed you in front of everybody, he can never be the one who gave you the best night of your life and a prom you'll never forget, he can never be the one who was so rediculously romantic even if it was only once.He can never be the one who had a tear stained face and your blood on his lips, or the one that waited for three days to find out whether you would live or die, or the one who came to see you every night even if you never saw him, he can never be the one who wished he could forget.

Ethan can never be the one who would do anything for you, he can never be the one who wore that one white silk scarf with red stains under his shirt for who knows how long, he can never be the one you've been in love with forever, he can never be all you wanted, he can never be the one who loves you so much it hurts him and scares him and lulls him to sleep at night. 

Ethan can never be the one who gave a shit if you went out of state for college, he can never be the one who picked you out of all those studs at pride and danced with you again, he can never be the one who watched you walk down the street and mumbled something you never heard.

Ethan can never be the one who paid for college or kissed you good morning or followed your rules or watched you sleep or helped you heal.

Ethan can never be what Brian has always been.

Everything.


End file.
